Achievements
There are a great many things to see and do in Middle-earth on your adventures. Along with all the new features of the mod comes a new, more organized, and more stable achievement system to better record your many accomplishments. There are also shields for getting achievements; a bronze one for completing 25, a silver one for completing 50, a gold for getting 100 and a rare mithril shield for 200 gained achievements. Upon first entering Middle-earth you will be shown an on-screen prompt to press a key (default 'L') which will bring up the Middle-earth achievement list. On the achievement screen, achievements which have been earned are lit up, while the achievements not yet earned are darkened. The arrows at the top of the screen are used to navigate between categories (see below) and the scroll bar moves through the current category's achievements. Features The new achievement system differs from the vanilla system in a number of ways. * Storage: 'Achievements are stored per-world, and they never reset. Say goodbye to the annoyances of ruining your legitimate survival worlds by earning the achievements on a creative world, and of seeing the 'Taking Inventory' prompt over and over again! * '''Influence of Alignment: '''With alignment being such a key feature in the mod, a lot of the Middle-earth achievements depend on it. Some achievements can be earned by only good players, some only by evil players, and some are available to both sides - although they may be easier to obtain for a certain alignment. At first all achievements will be shown, but once you raise or lower your alignment you will only be able to see the achievements appropriate to that side. * '''Categories: '''Due to the amount of new achievements, the vanilla 'branching' display system has been thrown out in favor of a new more easily navigable category-based system. There are several categories including a 'General' category as well as a category for each major region of Middle-earth (some minor biomes are combined into one large region, such as 'Rhovanion'). Each achievement belongs to a single category. * '''Progress Display: '''The achievement screen also displays progress counts once you have reached either +1 or -1 alignment. At the top of the screen, your progress for all achievements in all categories is shown. Each category also has an individual progress count. These progress counts only take into account achievements your player is able to earn, not achievements from the opposite alignment side. List of Achievements The following is a list of all possible achievements and how to achieve them. They are organized by region, just like they are in the mod. General |'First Steps: Enter Middle-earth via the ring portal Out of Your Door: 'Travel to 10 different regions of Middle-earth '''Dangerous Business: '''Travel to 20 different regions of Middle-earth '''The Road Goes Ever On...: '''Travel to 30 different regions of Middle-earth '...Down From the Door...: 'Travel to 40 different regions of Middle-earth '...Where It Began...: '''Travel to 50 different regions of Middle-earth '''Alcoholism: '''Achieve a fearsome level of alcohol tolerance '''Bigger on the Inside: '''Acquire a pouch '''Bring Him Down!: '''Kill a bomb-carrying orc before he drops the bomb '''Bronze Award: '''Craft some bronze ingots using copper and tin '''Burning Sensation: '''Drink an Orc Draught '''Filthy Rich: '''Earn 1000 coins from a single trade '''Get Off My Land!: '''Forcefully remove a rabbit who is eating your crops '''Goliath Slayer: '''Kill a large foe with a pebble fired from a sling '''Hired Hands: '''Hire a farmer from a unit trader '''Hooligan: '''Kill a foe while drunk '''Hundreds will Die!: '''Thousands... (believed to apply to hired troops) '''Kingsfoil: '''Find the Athelas herb '''Kitchen Brawler: '''Kill a foe using nothing but thrown plates '''Life to the Dying: '''Drink a mug of Athelas Brew '''Master Craftsman: '''Collect five different Middle-earth crafting tables in your inventory '''Master Hunter: '''Equip a full suit of Warg fur armor '''Merciless: '''Kill a butterfly '''More than Meets the Eye: '''Suffer a blow from an orc spear while wearing a mithril chestplate '''Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit: Make some rabbit stew '''Orc Slayer: '''Kill an orc '''Shots Fired: '''Kill a foe with a bolt fired from a crossbow '''Speared!: '''Score a kill with a spear from a distance of at least 50m '''Stand and Deliver!: '''Kill a bandit who has stolen some items '''Stocking Up: '''Collect two stacks of crossbow bolts in your inventory '''Three Stinking Days!: '''Eat some maggoty bread '''Time to Drink!: '''Start brewing a drink in a barrel '''Time to Ride!: '''Craft a saddle with three leather and two iron ingots '''To the Sea!: '''Travel to the ocean of Middle-earth '''Traditional Dish: '''Make an apple crumble '''Treasures of Old: '''Equip a full suit of mithril armor '''True-silver: '''Mine some mithril ore '''Turn Down for What?: '''For nothing! '''Warg Rider: '''Saddle and ride a Warg '''Warg Slayer: '''Kill a Warg The Shire '''Hobbit Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Hobbits of the Shire '''Hobbit Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Hobbits of the Shire '''Hobbit Hero: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Hobbits of the Shire '''Unfriendly Trees: '''Enter the Old Forest '''Boil 'Em, Mash 'Em...: '''Buy potatoes from a Hobbit Farmer '''Feeling Lucky?: '''Find a four-leaf clover '''Forester's Nightmare: '''Kill a Dark Huorn in the Old Forest '''Fruits of the Orchard: '''Buy food from a Hobbit Orcharder '''Halflings Anonymous: '''Speak to a drunken hobbit while similarly intoxicated '''Hobbit Slayer: '''Kill a hobbit '''Incongruous Zookeeper: '''Ride a giraffe into the Shire '''Local Shirriff: '''Complete a Hobbit Mini-Quest '''Master of Ceremonies: '''Perform a hobbit marriage '''On Duty: '''Hire a unit from a Hobbit Shirriff Chief '''Poor Old Bill: '''Tame, saddle, equip a chest to and ride a Shire Pony '''Street Credit: '''Sell some pipeweed leaf to a Hobbit Bartender '''Weed Wizard: '''Blow a smoke ship from a Magic Pipe '''Welcome Customer: '''Trade with a Hobbit Bartender Blue Mountains '''Blue Dwarven Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains '''Blue Dwarven Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains '''Blue Dwarven Lord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains '''Firebeards and Broadbeams: '''Enter the Blue Mountains '''Blue Blessings: '''Perform a Blue Mountains dwarf marriage '''Blue Dwarf Slayer: '''Kill a Blue Mountains Dwarf '''Blue Dwarven Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Blue Mountains Crafting Table '''Blue Mountains Smith: '''Smelt an ingot of Blue Dwarf Steel in the Dwarven Forge '''Blue Riches: '''Trade with a Blue Mountains Miner '''The Mountains' Might: '''Hire a unit from a Blue Mountains Commander '''Warrior of Ered Luin: '''Equip a full suit of Blue Dwarven armor '''Wealth from Abroad: '''Trade with a merchant of the Blue Mountains '''Welcoming Halls: '''Complete a Blue Mountains Mini-Quest Lindon '''High Elven Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the High Elves '''High Elven Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the High Elves '''High Elven Lord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the High Elves '''The Last Fair Realm: '''Enter the land of Lindon '''Fair and Free: '''Complete a High Elf Mini-Quest '''High Elf Slayer: '''Kill a High Elf '''High Elven Crafter: '''Craft an item on the High Elven Crafting Table '''The Last Alliance: '''Hire a unit from a High Elf Lord '''Warrior of Lindon: '''Equip a full suit of High Elven armor Eriador '''Ranger Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Rangers of the North '''Ranger Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Rangers of the North '''Ranger Hero: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Rangers of the North '''Gundabad Orcspawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Gundabad Orcs '''Gundabad Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Gundabad Orcs '''Gundabad Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Gundabad Orcs '''A Lonely Land: '''Enter the Lone-lands '''Between the Rivers: '''Enter the region of Minhiriath '''More Midges than Water!: '''Enter the marshes of Midgewater '''Nîn-in-Eilph: '''Enter the fenlands of Swanfleet '''Roast Mutton: '''Enter the Trollshaws '''The Hills of the Dead: '''Enter the Barrow-downs '''The Kindly West: '''Enter the region of Eriador '''The Troll-fells: '''Enter the Ettenmoors '''The Wild North: '''Enter the Coldfells '''Anti-Air Support: '''Shoot down a swarm of midges with a hired unit '''Backstabber: '''Kill a troll who is fleeing from the sun '''Blimey!: '''Make a troll sneeze by tickling him with feathers '''Crude Worker: '''Craft an item on the Gundabad Crafting Table '''Dúnedain Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Ranger Crafting Table '''Long Live the Chieftain: '''Defeat the Mountain Troll Chieftain '''Errand Scout: '''Complete a Ranger Mini-Quest '''Masters of Stealth: '''Hire a unit from a Ranger Captain of the North '''Mountain Troll Slayer: '''Kill a mountain troll '''Outlaw: '''Kill a Ranger of the North '''Rabble Rouser: '''Hire a unit from a Gundabad Orc Chieftain '''Scavenging Filth: '''Complete a Gundabad Mini-Quest '''Statue Collector: '''Collect a troll statue using a Silk Touch pickaxe '''Troll Slayer: '''Kill a troll '''Watcher: '''Equip a full suit of Ranger armor Bree-land '''Into the Forest: '''Enter the forest of Chetwood '''Settlement of Men: '''Enter the region of Bree-land Angmar '''Angmar Orcspawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Orcs of Angmar '''Angmar Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Orcs of Angmar '''Angmar Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Orcs of Angmar '''The Ruin of Arnor: '''Enter the realm of Angmar '''Angmar Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Angmar Crafting Table '''Angmar Orc Slayer: '''Kill an Angmar Orc '''Forth to Ruin!: '''Equip a full suit of Angmar armor '''Hour of Vengeance: '''Hire a unit from an Angmar Orc Chieftain '''Servant of Evil: '''Complete an Angmar Mini-Quest Eregion '''Faded Splendour: '''Enter the land of Eregion Enedwaith '''Forsaken Land: '''Enter the region of Enedwaith Misty Mountains '''The Mountains Cold: '''Enter the Misty Mountains '''Mountaineer: '''Climb above the cloud layer in the Misty Mountains Forodwaith '''Everlasting Chill: '''Enter the region of Forodwaith Rhovanion '''A Nasty Drop: '''Enter the Emyn Muil '''Barren Wasteland: '''Enter the Brown Lands '''Battle Plain: '''Enter the plain of Dagorlad '''Eastward Bound: '''Enter Wilderland '''Here be Dragons?: '''Enter the Grey Mountains '''The Great River: '''Enter the Vales of Anduin '''Watery Grave: '''Enter the Gladden Fields Mirkwood '''Wood-elf Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Wood-elves of Mirkwood '''Wood-elf Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Wood-elves of Mirkwood '''Wood-elf Lord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Wood-elves of Mirkwood '''Dol Guldur Spawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the legions of Dol Guldur '''Dol Guldur Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the legions of Dol Guldur '''Dol Guldur Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the legions of Dol Guldur '''Guest of the Elvenking: '''Enter the Woodland Realm '''Hill of Sorcery: '''Enter the region of Dol Guldur '''Stay on the Path!: '''Enter the forest of Mirkwood Corrupted '''Camouflaged: '''Equip a full suit of Wood-elven Scout armour '''Captain of the Guard: '''Equip a full suit of Wood-elven armour '''Defender of Mirkwood: '''Hire a unit from a Wood-Elf Captain '''Dol Guldur Orc Slayer: '''Kill an orc of Dol Guldur '''Foul Creatures: '''Hire a unit from a Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain '''Heady Vintage: '''Drink a mug of wine '''Kinslaying: '''Kill a Mirkwood Spider with a hired Mordor Spider '''Mirk-troll Slayer: '''Kill a Mirk-troll '''Necromancer: '''Craft an item on the Dol Guldur Crafting Table '''Out of Bond: '''Ride a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood Corrupted '''Pest Control: '''Kill a Mirkwood Spider '''Spider Spawn: '''Complete a Dol Guldur Mini-Quest '''The Corrupt: '''Equip a full suit of Dol Guldur armor '''Trust of the Elves: '''Complete a Wood-elf Mini-Quest '''Wood-elf Slayer: '''Kill a wood-elf '''Wood-elven Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Wood-elven Crafting Table Iron Hills '''Dwarven Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Dwarves of Durin's Folk '''Dwarven Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Dwarves of Durin's Folk '''Dwarven Lord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Dwarves of Durin's Folk '''Durin's Folk: '''Enter the Iron Hills '''A Tight Fit: '''Equip a full suit of Dwarven armor '''Baruk Khazâd!: '''Kill a foe with a Dwarven Throwing Axe '''Delving Deep: '''Trade with a Dwarf Miner '''Dwarf Slayer: '''Kill a dwarf '''Dwarven Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Dwarven Crafting Table '''Dwarven Smith: '''Smelt an ingot of Dwarf Steel in the Dwarven Forge '''Eyes of the Dwarves: '''Drink a mug of Dwarven Tonic '''In Dark Places: '''Mine some glowstone ore '''Khazâd ai-mênu!: '''Hire a unit from a Dwarf Commander '''Kin of Durin: '''Complete a Durin's Folk Mini-Quest '''Ludicrously Wealthy: '''Use some spare mithril to decorate your Dwarven bricks '''Mellon!: '''Open a Dwarven Door '''Spot the Difference: '''Speak with a dwarf woman '''The Reluctant Union: '''Perform a dwarf marriage among Durin's Folk Lothlórien '''Elven Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Elves of Lothlórien '''Elven Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Elves of Lothlórien '''Elven Lord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Elves of Lothlórien '''The Golden Wood: '''Enter the woods of Lothlórien '''Dark Elf: '''Equip a full suit of Galvorn armour and block a ranged attack '''Elf Slayer: '''Kill a Galadhrim elf '''Elven Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Galadhrim Crafting Table '''Forest Warrior: '''Equip a full suit of Galadhrim armour '''Friend of the Lady: '''Complete a Galadhrim Mini-Quest '''Gifts from Afar: '''Trade with a Galadhrim Trader '''Glittering Depths: '''Mine some Quendite ore '''I Want That Wood!: '''Cut down a Mallorn tree and defend your right to do so '''Lórien's Finest: '''Hire a unit from a Galadhrim Lord '''Traveller: '''Enter an Elven Portal Dunland '''Dunlending Kinsman: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Dunlendings '''Dunlending Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Dunlendings '''Dunlending Warlord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Dunlendings '''Land of the Wild Men: '''Enter the hills of Dunland '''Barbarian: '''Equip a full suit of Dunlending armor '''Blood Pact: '''Complete a Dunland Mini-Quest '''Catch of the Day: '''Catch fish with a Dunlending Trident '''Dunlending Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Dunlending Crafting Table '''Dunlending Slayer: '''Kill a Dunlending '''Fine Dining: '''Trade with a Dunlending Bartender '''We Fight for You!: '''Hire a unit from a Dunlending Warlord Fangorn '''Fangorn Twig: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Ents '''Fangorn Branch: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Ents '''Fangorn Bough: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Ents '''Lower Your Axe: '''Enter Fangorn Forest '''Enemy of the Forest: '''Kill an Ent '''From little Acorns: '''Grow an hired Huorn using a golden ent draught '''Invigoration: '''Drink an Ent-draught from a bowl '''Lumberjack: '''Kill a Huorn '''The Trees Have Voices: '''Speak with an Ent Rohan '''Rohan Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Rohirrim '''Rohan Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Rohirrim '''Rohan Hero: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Rohirrim '''Uruk Spawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Uruk-hai '''Uruk Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Uruk-hai '''Uruk Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Uruk-hai '''Home of the Horse-lords: '''Enter the land of Rohan '''Place of Devastation: '''Enter the Rohan Uruk Highlands '''Camp Raider: '''Slay an Uruk-hai near his camp '''Esquire of Rohan: '''Complete a Rohan Mini-Quest '''Fell Deeds Awake: '''Complete a Uruk-hai Mini-Quest '''Forth Eorlingas!: '''Hire a unit from a Marshal of the Rohirrim '''Hammer and Chain: '''Trade with a Blacksmith of Rohan '''Need for Mead: '''Buy mead from a Rohan Meadhost '''Out with a Bang: '''Kill a foe with a hired Warg Bombardier '''Pillaging Time: '''Hire a unit from an Uruk-hai Chieftain '''Rider of Rohan: '''Equip a full suit of Rohirric armor '''Rohirric Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Rohirric Crafting Table '''Rohirrim Slayer: '''Kill one of the Rohirrim '''Shady Deal: '''Trade with an Uruk-hai Trader '''The Feared: '''Equip a full suit of Uruk armor '''Uruk Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Uruk Crafting Table '''Uruk Smith: '''Smelt an ingot of Uruk Steel in the Orc Forge Gondor '''Gondorian Friend: '''Reach +10 alignment with the men of Gondor '''Gondorian Champion: '''Reach +100 alignment with the men of Gondor '''Gondorian Hero: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the men of Gondor '''Ered Nimrais: '''Enter the White Mountains '''Land of Five Streams: '''Enter the province of Lebennin '''Land of the Moon: '''Enter the province of Ithilien '''The Isle in the Bay: '''Visit the island of Tolfalas '''The Kingdom of Men: '''Enter the land of Gondor '''Blacksmith's Apprentice: '''Trade with a Blacksmith of Gondor '''For Gondor!: '''Equip a full suit of Gondorian armor '''Gondorian Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Gondorian Crafting Table '''Gondorian Slayer: '''Kill a Gondor Soldier '''In Aid of Gondor: '''Complete a Gondor Mini-Quest '''Knights of Gondor: '''Hire a unit from a Gondorian Captain '''Ranger Slayer: '''Kill a Ranger of Ithilien '''The Beacons are Lit!: '''Light a Beacon of Gondor Nindalf '''The Stench of Evil: '''Enter the Dead Marshes '''Wetwang: '''Enter the swamps of Nindalf '''Archaeologist: '''Craft an item out of ancient item parts '''Worth the Risk?: '''Dig up a block of remains Mordor '''Mordor Orcspawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the forces of Mordor '''Mordor Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the forces of Mordor '''Mordor Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the forces of Mordor '''One Does Not Simply...: '''Walk into Mordor '''Slaves and Slavers: '''Enter the region of Núrn '''The Spawn of Ungoliant: '''Enter the valley of Nan Ungol '''A Sickly Light: '''Mine some Gulduril ore '''Dark Sorcery: '''Enter a Morgul Portal '''Fires of the Deep: '''Mine some Naurite ore '''Flies and Spiders: '''Hire a unit from a Mordor Orc Spider Keeper '''Hammer Time: '''Kill a foe with a hired Olog-hai '''Hand of Sauron: '''Complete a Mordor Mini-Quest '''Inspection!: '''Equip a full suit of Orc armor '''Mordor Orc Slayer: '''Kill a Mordor Orc '''Morgul Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Morgul Crafting Table '''Olog Slayer: '''Kill an Olog-hai '''Orc Smith: '''Smelt an ingot of Orc Steel in the Orc Forge '''Spider Slayer: '''Kill a Mordor Spider '''Suvivalist: '''Eat a Morgul-shroom '''The Black Market: '''Trade with a Mordor Orc Trader '''The Bombardier: '''Craft an orc bomb '''To War!: '''Hire a unit from a Mordor Orc Chieftain '''Witch-king: '''Equip a full suit of Morgul armor and damage an attacker Near Harad '''Near Harad Kinsman: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Near Haradrim '''Near Harad Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Near Haradrim '''Near Harad Warlord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Near Haradrim '''Southward Bound: '''Enter the region of Harondor '''The Great Desert: '''Enter the land of Near Harad '''Desert Riches: '''Trade with a trader in a Near Harad bazaar '''Desert Wanderer: '''Complete a Near Harad Mini-Quest '''Exotic Goods: '''Trade with a merchant of Near Harad '''Haradrim Slayer: '''Kill one of the Near Haradrim '''Master of Humps: '''Saddle and ride a camel '''Near Haradrim Crafter: '''Craft an item on the Near Harad Crafting Table '''Southron Soldier: '''Equip a full suit of Near Harad armor '''The Might of the South: '''Hire a unit from a Near Haradrim Warlord Umbar '''City of Corsairs: '''Enter the land of Umbar Far Harad '''Far Harad Kinsman: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Far Haradrim '''Far Harad Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Far Haradrim '''Far Harad Warlord: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Far Haradrim '''Where the Stars are Strange: '''Enter the land of Far Harad '''Fruits of the Jungle: '''Drink a mug of mango juice '''Hanging Around: '''Pick a banana from a tree Pertorogwaith '''Half-troll Spawn: '''Reach +10 alignment with the Half-trolls '''Half-troll Warrior: '''Reach +100 alignment with the Half-trolls '''Half-troll Scourge: '''Reach +1000 alignment with the Half-trolls '''Monstrous Things: '''Enter the land of Pertorogwaith Rhûn '''Into the East: '''Enter the region of Rhûn Orocarni '''Mountains of the East: '''Enter the Red Mountains Category:Gameplay